Don't leave me
by SmileCat
Summary: *Based in present time!* Jean has a nightmare about Marco's past death. In his moment of distraught thinking he makes Marco promise not to leave him. But what happens when a certain event threatens to pull them apart again? (Rating may change over time)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: very sad story I came up with while watching JeanxMarco music videos on YouTube…**

_Jean walks down the body ridden street, his face upturned in discussed behind his mask. He holds out his gloved hands in equal discussed as he remembers the severed limbs and dismembered bodies he's had to pick up. Jean looks to his left. Then he slowly turns to his right and stops. His face falls as his eyes trail up the mangled body of the dead soldier lying against the wall beside him. But once his eyes reach the face of the half-eaten soldier his heart stops and his face now takes on the look of pure anguish and terror. "It's you. Mar…..co?" he whispers unsure of himself as he looks upon the blank face of the once joyful soldier. His hands drop as he turns around, bile rising up in his throat at the sight of the scene. "Excuse me but do you know who this soldier is?" a female voice asks. "Why do you want to know?" Jean chokes out as he tries to hold back the oncoming tears. "Because we need to account all the soldiers who are dead so we can notify their families of their death." She states, no sympathy in her voice. "Squad leader 19….. Marco Bodt." He mutters as he walks away from the scene. _

Jean awakes with a start. His chest heaving as he tries to get air into his lungs. He clutches his head in his hands as he feels tears threaten to fall. "Mhm? Jean what's wrong?" the person in bed next to him asks concern lacing their groggy voice. "M-Marco…" Jean mutters out as the tears fall from his eyes. "Jean? Jean are you…are you crying?" the person asks as they sit up and wrap their arms around the distraught Jean. "Marco…pleases don't leave me again." Jean pleads in a frantic sob as he returns the embrace. "I wouldn't dream of it Jean." Marco states as he wraps his arms tighter around Jean. Jean glances up at Marco a slight look of relief in his puffy eyes. "Promise?" he asks as he searches the freckled boys face for any signs of his answer. "I promise." Marco says as a smile makes its way onto his face. "Now let's go back to sleep" Marco says biting back a yawn as he lays down, jean still wrapped in his arms as he drifts off to sleep.

Marco wakes up hours later to find the right side of the bed empty. 'Guess he went to work already…' he thinks as he yawns and sits up in bed. Slowly he peels back the covers and places his feet on the carpeted floor. "Guess I'll go and do the grocery shopping." He mumbles as he stands up and shuffles to the bathroom to take a shower. After his quick shower he gets dressed and walks downstairs. He makes himself a quick breakfast and eats as he writes down stuff they need from the grocery store. List in hand and breakfast finished Marco puts on his favorite black convers and walks out the door. He shuts and locks the door behind him then walks down the street a few blocks to the crosswalk.

Once he reaches the crosswalk he stops. He starts humming a tune as he waits for the signal to walk across the street. Once it says it safe to walk he sets out across the street still humming. But he stops humming as he hears the blast of a car horn and the screeching of tires. He turns only to meet the sight of a car speeding towards him incredibly fast. Before he could move the car makes impact, throwing him a few feet from the vehicle as it finally stops. The ringing in his ears drowns out the screams of people as he lays there motionless. His vision blurs as he sees a man hover over him shouting something inaudible. Then finally his eyes shut and his breathing slows.

Jean looks at his phone as he hears it ring. He looks down only to see Marco calling him? He answers it. "Hello? Marco I didn't think you would be up yet." He said as he shuffled in his seat at his desk. "Sir this isn't Marco but the police. This was the emergency contact on his phone…Im sorry to say that he has been hit by a car and is in critical condition. Please come to Trost emergency center to hear more on his condition." The man states in an emotionless voice. Jean doesn't say a word as his phone slips from his hand, falling on the floor with an audible thud as it seems like time slows. 'Marco…critical condition? Hit by…a car?' he thinks as he tries to process the information giving to him. He's brought back to reality at the sound of his coworker Eren's voice. "Horse face are you ok? You look really pale." Eren states his arm slung on the back of his office chair. "I…I have to go." Jean mutters as he quickly stands grabbing his phone and car keys. He dashes out of the offices and ignores the courses of 'what's going on' yelled by his coworkers. He finds his car quickly and starts it up and races to the hospital, the only thought he has are of Marco.

Jean rushes into the hospital and runs for the front desk. "Marco Bodt. Where's his room?!" he yells his voice filled with panic. "Room 19. That's the hall." The lady from behind the desks states as she points down the hall on her right. He mutters a rushed thank you as he runs to the room she directed him to. Once at the door to the room he stops. 'What if im too late…what if that nightmare is real now?' he thinks in a panic as he twists the door knob and opens the door slowly. He walks in as he looks around the room purposely avoiding looking at the figure laid in the hospital bed. "You must be Mr. Kirstein." A man asks from the door way. Jean turns around and looks at the man. He looks down at his name tag which reads Dr. Jaeger. "Yes that's me. You must be Marco's doctor." He states a grim look etches onto his face. "Yes. Im Dr. Jaeger" he says in sickeningly sympathetic tone of voice as he glances at Marco. "Well what's his condition Doctor?" Jean hisses out, venom lacing his words.

"Well Mr. Kirstein… Marco right upper torso and right arm has been crushed. His face badly bruised and mangled due to the fact that he skidded a good 2 feet down the street at 25 miles per hour. His right eye punctured. His right lung punctured as well. The chances of him surviving this are not good. Even with surgery his chances of survival are very slim. But the only problem with doing the surgery is that his body might not be able to take the stress. It's your call whether we do the surgery or not." Dr. Jaeger said as he looked at his clipboard. Jean clenches his fists and grits his teeth as he absorbs the information. "Please make sure he survives." He mutters as tears fall from his eyes. Dr. Jaeger nods and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jean walks over to Marco's left side and carefully grasps Marco's hand. He leans down and softly kisses Marco's chapped and bruised lips. He draws back from the kiss and looks at Marco's face. His eyes filled with love and sorrow for his bed ridden lover. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me again…please keep that promise." He whispers as he clutches his hand tighter and lets the last of his tears fall, only to vanish into the white sheets of the hospital bed.

**A/N: What have I just written?! I made myself cry when I had to read over this! My feels they hurt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ….so the second part of this little story! Why? Because I can! And my friend threatened me in an 'encouraging' manor according to her. But I don't think throwing books at someone is encouraging…**

_Jean walks over to Marco's left side and carefully grasps Marco's hand. He leans down and softly kisses Marco's chapped and bruised lips. He draws back from the kiss and looks at Marco's face. His eyes filled with love and sorrow for his bed ridden lover. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me again…please keep that promise." He whispers as he clutches his hand tighter and lets the last of his tears fall, only to vanish into the white sheets of the hospital bed._

-PART 2-

Jean slowly lets go of Marco's hand as the doctor comes in with two nurses not far behind. "Mr. Kirstein we are prepared to take Marco into surgery. The surgery will take more than five hours. You can wait in the lobby if you'd like." Dr. Jaeger says as the nurses shuffle over to Marco. "Y-yea ill wait" Jean said as he steps away from Marco's bed side. He nods to the doctor and walks out into the waiting area. He walks till he finds an empty seat in the waiting room lobby. Once he sits down he looks down at his watch. '….2 Pm….' He thinks as his raised wrist drops to his side. He shuffles restlessly in his seat as his eye lids start to droop. "A quick nap…won't hurt" He mutters, his words slightly slurred.

-Memory/Dream-

'_MARCO! Marco where did you go?" a young Jean yells as he runs down the old path through the woods. "Over here Jee!" a childish voice answers from behind a bush. Jean rushes over to the brush and pushes it apart. "Whatcha doin' Marco? And stop calling me 'Jee' its Jean!" Jean states as he plops down beside the slightly taller boy. Marco smiles and turns to the boy "Jee…do…do you think we could be together forever?" Marco asks as his smile slightly falters. Jean stares at the boy in slight shock "Of course Marco! What made you think we wouldn't be?" Jean yells as he grabs the boy's shoulders. "B-Because I feel as i-if somthin' b-bad is gonna happen!" Marco says as he is relentlessly shaken by Jean. Jeans arms drop from his friends shoulders "I won't let anything bad happen to my Marco!" Jean yells as he hugs Marco tightly. "T-then together forever?" Marco asks as he wraps his arms around jean. "Together forever." Jean states happily_

_Marco stands in an empty field, the wind blowing softly. Jean stares in shock "M-Marco?" he stutters out as he reaches out with his right hand. Marco turns and smiles brightly at jean as he slowly vanishes. "Marco? MARCO!" jean yells desperately as he tries to catch the fading figure. But just as he is about to touch Marco's fading hand he fully vanishes. "Marco please not again" jean whispers as he falls to his knees_

-Present-

"Mr. Kirstein…Mr. Kirstein" someone says as they lightly shake jean. "Mhm? Yes what is it?" jean mutters as he sits up in his chair. "The doctor would like to speak to you now." The nurse said as she walked away. "Ah Mr. Kirstein the surgery went….well. A few complication though." Dr. Jaeger said a slight smile on his face. "Complications?" jean mutters as he looks up at the doctor. "Internal bleeding…a few unexpected complications." Dr. Jaeger says shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Tch how can you just act like it's no big deal?! Is Marco even ok?!" Jean yells as he quickly stands from his seat. "Mr. Kirstein please calm down!" Dr. Jaeger said calmly. "Calm down? How can I calm down when the person I care about might be dead!" he yelled stepping closer to the doctor. "Mr. Kirstein… Marco Bodt he-" "Dr. Jaeger we need you it's an emergency." A nurse yells. "Im sorry ill have a nurse tell you his…condition." Dr. Jaeger said calmly as he followed the frantic nurse.

**A/N: So a little bit of Marco and jeans past and a cliff hanger? Hmmmmm…what will this nurse say and what are these 'unexpected complication'?! And why is Dr. Jaeger so freaking creepy?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy the update!**

"_Ah Mr. Kirstein the surgery went….well. A few complication though." Dr. Jaeger said a slight smile on his face. "Complications?" jean mutters as he looks up at the doctor. "Internal bleeding…a few unexpected complications." Dr. Jaeger says shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Tch how can you just act like it's no big deal?! Is Marco even ok?!" Jean yells as he quickly stands from his seat. "Mr. Kirstein please calm down!" Dr. Jaeger said calmly. "Calm down? How can I calm down when the person I care about might be dead!" he yelled stepping closer to the doctor. "Mr. Kirstein… Marco Bodt he-" "Dr. Jaeger we need you it's an emergency." A nurse yells. "Im sorry ill have a nurse tell you his…condition." Dr. Jaeger said calmly as he followed the frantic nurse._

-Part 3-

Jean stood there stunned for a moment. "W…what about Marco's condition?" he asked no one as he looked around for some sort of elusive answer. Minutes that seemed like hours past as Jean just stood there mouth slightly a gap. "Mr. Kirstein? Im nurse Linda. I have come to give you the brief of Marco's condition." Linda said a sad smile on her face and a clip board clutched tightly in her hands. Jean looked up at the nurse, his mouth closing as he nodded for her to continue. "W-well it seems that Mr. Bodt…is in a coma due to the stress of the surgery. His chances of surviving are a 50/50 chance in his current condition. If you would like you may see him but be careful of his condition." Linda said her smile faltering as she waited for his response. "I….I want to see him please" Jean muttered out as his eye locked with the white tile floor of the hospital. "Right this way then sir." Linda said as she led him to a room in the ICU part of the hospital. "Here we are" She muttered out as she quickly departed from the scene.

Jean stared at the door for moment before pushing it open. He walked inside slowly and shut the door behind him. "Hey Marco" He choked out as he pulled up a chair on Marcos left side. He sat down slowly as he looked at the bandaged face of his lover and the tube helping him to breath. He looked at the monitors keeping Marco's vitals in check. His eyes finally landed on Marco's open left hand. He couldn't help but smile sadly as he placed his hand in Marco's own. "I love you Marco…so please fight for me." Jean whispered as he gave Marco's hand a quick squeeze. Jean slowly releases Marco's hand and stands. "I'll be right back Marco." Jean said as he swiftly walked out the door and pulled out his phone. He looked down at the screen only to see that he had a text messages from Christa asking if he was ok. 'Am I ok?' he thought as he leaned against the wall beside Marco's hospital room door.

Jean narrowly had time to move out of the way as a hoard of doctors and nurses rushed toward Marco's room. 'What's going on?!" Jean yelled as he looked from afar in shock as they all crowded into the room. "Sir this patient has just gone into shock. Please move and let us work." A nurse asks calmly as she gently pushes him down the hall. "W-what?" He stutters out as he watched the nurse rush back to Marco's room. He watched with wide eyes as he tried to comprehend what had just taken place. 'I was just with him a second ago and he was fine.' He thought as he watched nurses and doctors file out of the room a grim look on their faces. He locked eyes with one of the doctors. The doctor just shook his head and mouthed 'five minutes' and pointed to the room. Jeans face fell as he ran into the room and looked at the body in the bed. His throat tightened as he once again made his way over to his left side.

Jean sat at Marco's bed side for the last time. His hand grasping Marcos left as sad tears streamed down his face. "Hey Marco? Remember when we were thirteen and I fell down the stairs?" jean asked a sad smile on his face. "Y-you wouldn't let go of me…even when the medics arrived and said I was fine" He said chuckling softly. "O-or remember when we both confessed? We were both at the park and you said you wanted ice cream. So I asked you what flavor and you said 'jean'…" he said once again smiling sadly. "I just laughed and said 'then I'll have Marco flavored!' T-then I kissed you…I put all of my suppressed feelings for you in that kiss." He whispered as he wiped away his tears with his free hand. "I wanna still kiss and hold you Marco! I-I want…no I need to hear your voice. Marco please I want to marry you! I…I want kids with you Marco." He croaked out as his grip on Marco's hand tightened slightly. "So pleases….Please survive this! I-I can't live without you Marco. I need you by my side" Jean said as sobs racked his body and tears made their presence known.

As jean sobbed he listened to the slowing beat of the heart monitor. "Marco….Y-you promised you wouldn't leave me again! You can't break that promise Marco" Jean said as he looked at the bandaged face of his lover. Jeans bottom lip trembled as he bowed his head in sorrow.

_Beep….beep….…..beep….…beep…._

Jeans grip tightened on Marco's hand. "Please…" Jean pleaded quietly as Marco's heart beat stopped. Silence engulfed the room as the monitor signaled Marco's heart stopping. Jean slumped in his seat as he listened to the sad constant reminder of his lover's death. "Mar…co" Jean whispered as he loosened his grip on Marco's hand.

…_..…..beep…beep…..beep….beep_

**A/N: Another cliff hanger type thing and Jean leaving Marco to check his phone? Shame shame jeany weeny! Plus an explanation on Marco's condition?! And me crying my eyes out while writing Freckled Jesus' death?! I say a pretty good update my good sir! But now the bigger question. Why the flying babies is Dr. Jaeger seem so freaking creepy….maybe it the weird thin mustache? Or the real question! Will Marco be the same as he was before the accident? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: another update for the people who enjoy reading this little story~ plus a thank you for those who commented. X3**

**First pov is when Marco is in his coma!**

_Jeans grip tightened on Marco's hand. "Please…" Jean pleaded quietly as Marco's heart beat stopped. Silence engulfed the room as the monitor signaled Marco's heart stopping. Jean slumped in his seat as he listened to the sad constant reminder of his lover's death. "Mar…co" Jean whispered as he loosened his grip on Marco's hand. _

…_..…..beep…beep…..beep….beep_

-Part 4 Marco's P.O.V-

'What happened...oh yeah I got hit by a car….wait. I got hit by a car?!' I think as I look around the fire lit room. 'Why am I not in a hospital?! Am I dead' I frantically think as I walk around the room in a state of panic. "Marco!" a soft yet sweet voice calls. 'Who's…who's that?' I question as I slowly approach a wooden door. "Marco dear? Please come say goodbye to your dear mother before you go." The same soft voice pleads. My hand rests on the door handle as I turn to see a blurry apparition of my mother. I look closely at her and notice the ever present sweet smile on her face as she opens her arms for a hug. I feel my hand slip from the doors handle. I walk toward her and envelope her in tight hug. "Mom…" I whisper, burying my face into her shoulder. "Marco it's time for you to go." She whispers as she draws back to look at my face. I look at her confused "Go? But where am I?" I ask searching her blurred eyes for answers. "Remember Marco…remember" she whispers sweetly as her figure disappears. Confused I step back and stare at the place my mother once stood, one thought running through my mind.

'I must be dead'

I shiver at the thought as I turn and open the door, only to find a very bright light. I shield my eyes and step out into the blinding light. As the light dims I uncover my eyes and blink twice. But what im greeted by is nothing short of my own nightmares.

My body lying in a hospital bed, Jean pleading for me to come back as he clutches my hand tightly. "Jean?" I whisper hesitantly, unsure if he can even hear me. I watch him as he stutters out words of love and encouragement…and words of regret. But his pleading is cut short as the stead ringing in my ears gets louder and the sight before me starts to fade. "Jean!" I scream, reaching out for him. Just as im about to reach him the scene completely vanishes and im left in complete darkness.

_Confused_

_Hurt_

_Frightened_

These emotions muddle up till I can't tell which im feeling the most. I desperately look around, trying to find a way to get out of this limbo. But the more I search the more hopeless this seems. So I stop trying and let the sea of emotions overcome me as I shut my eyes in a sort of calm bliss. Something still bugs me though. But what is it that im forgetting? Something I never break….what is it? A promise? Who did I promise? It was Jean! The promise was….it was that I would. What was it…think Marco think! Then it dawns on me. The promise Jean and I made that night.

'_Promise never to leave me again Marco'_

My eyes snap open. I feel a tug against my entire body that makes me feel as if I was being pulled backwards. My eyes slam shut and my stomach lurches forward…but then I feel nothing. What happened?

-Regular P.O.V-

At the sound of the steady beep of Marcos heart Jean looks up. "Marco" jean mutters as fresh tears run down his puffy and red face. Jean sitting faithfully at Marco's side as doctors rushed in to see what all the commotion was about. But they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. A man who was dead coming back to life? Stunned the doctors went to confirm this phenomenon by checking Marco's pulse. "H-he has a pulse." The doctor said, retracted his hand from Marcos pulse point. The doctor cleared his throat and looked over at Jean. "This phenomenon…still doesn't guarantee that he will be able to use his right side or even wake up from this ordeal. Please keep that in mind sir." The doctor said as he quickly shuffled out of the room.

Jean smiles brightly "You remembered our promise" Jean says as he gently stokes the back of Marco's hand with his thumb. "Now all you need to do is wake up." Jean states a stern but playful tone to his voice.

-3 weeks later-

Jean quickly walked to Marcos room, a bouquet of blue irises clutched in his left hand. Jean reached the door to Marcos room in a matter of minutes. He pushed the door open a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Marco I brought you some flowers…they're irises. The uh lady at the flower shop said they meant hope…so yeah." Jean said as he scratched his neck with his free hand. After standing at the entrance jean walked to a lone vase on a table by the window. "I'll just put them here…" he muttered out as he placed the flowers in the already water filled vase. Muttering jean turns to look at Marco. His bandages now fresh and not stained with blood, the breathing tube now gone and replaced with a much simpler face mask.

A knock on the door made jean peel his eyes away from Marco and look at the person standing at the door. "Ah Mr. Kirstein! Back again I see? Oh and you brought flowers how sweet." Dr. Jaeger said as he stepped into the room, clip board clutched tightly in his right hand. "Yeah…" Jean muttered as he shifted slightly in discomfort. "Well im here to give you a brief on Marcos progress! It's remarkable how well he's doing. But his arm is almost healed. His ribs are completely healed along with his lung. Hm…his right face is all healed up apart from his eye. Which was lost due to extensive damage to the socket, his coma is well still there. But that is to be expected of a body trying to heal and adjust mentally to the shock it was put through not too long ago." Dr. Jaeger said happily as a smile stretched across his wrinkled face. Jean nods "Ok so he's doing well then?" he asks hesitantly. "Yes very well! Im happy to say that I predict that with the rate that he is recovering that he should show signs of waking up in a week or so." Dr. Jaeger said as he slowly turned and walked out of the room.

Jean sighs and walks over to Marco's left side. "A week huh? Your gonna hear a piece of my mind when you wake up for making me wait." Jean mutters out as he grasps Marco's hand and looks down at his peaceful looking face.

**A/N: My god…I had to google so much stuff for this chapter. But it was worth it! The big question. Will Marco wake up…or was that just Dr. Jaeger spreading false hope? Plus a big thanks for everyone who reads this little story! Thanks a bunch~ **

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welp here we are the grand finally! Just kidding…still have about 5 more chapters to go plus a lemon! Plus im gonna start adding more of the characters pov (point of view) to the story to mix it up a little. **

_Jean sighs and walks over to Marco's left side. "A week huh? Your gonna hear a piece of my mind when you wake up for making me wait." Jean mutters out as he grasps Marco's hand and looks down at his peaceful looking face._

-Part 5 Marco's thoughts-

Hearing the voice of Jean my heart leaped. Feeling him clutch my hand tightly made me feel warm inside. Listening to his little rants about me being selfish made me laugh. Having a conversation with him brightened up my dull days. If…you count me responding in my mind a conversation that is or if you take in the fact that im still not able to move my body or open my eyes.

_I want to wake up. I need to wake up._

-Normal P.o.v-

The sound of the machines constant steady beeping awoke Jean from his light sleep by Marco's bed side. With heavy lidded eyes jean looked over at Marco, only to see the beautiful brown eyes he's missed so much. Their eyes lock for a split second before Jean's eyes fill with tears as he hugs Marco carefully. "Marco! I-I missed you so much!" Jean said happily as he began to pepper Marco's face with sweet, gentle kisses. Marco only smiled weakly from beneath the breathing mask as he placed his left arm over jean, tugging him closer. "Hi….Jean" Marco croaked out, his left eye tearing up slightly.

Jeans heart leaped at the sound of his lover's voice. "Marco. If you EVER scare me like that again I will not hesitate to strangle you." Jean states in a menacing tone as he gave Marco a teary eyed death glare. Marco chuckles lightly "I'll try my best Jee." Marco said. Jean pouted "I told you not to call me that! Jeez did ya hit your head that hard?" Jean muttered as he broke their hug and sat up straight in his chair. "No I just like seeing you pout…it's cute." Marco said as he stroked jeans cheek with his good hand. Jean blushed slightly at the confession. "W-well whatever!" Jean muttered. Marco only chuckled again as he dropped his hand from Jeans cheek.

-3 week later-

"C'mon Marco just a few more steps!" Jean said encouragingly. Marco huffed as he used the walker to take the last few steps to his bed. Once closer enough he carefully sat down, sweat gathered on his forehead from his effort. "This…training is going to kill me!" Marco panted out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well the doctor said that you need to work out your legs and you right arm now that it's healed." Jean said as he sat beside Marco carefully. "And once your able to walk you get to go home~" Jean added happily as he wiggled his eyebrows. Marco let out a breathy laugh.

Jean smirked as he leaned over to whisper in Marco's ear. "And when your back home…let's just say you won't get that much rest." Jean said his voice deepening slightly. "JEAN!" Marco yelled as his face erupted in a dark blush. Jean only chuckled and handed Marco a 5 pound weight. Marco huffed as he lifted the weight with his right arm. "You're a pervert Jean" Marco stated as he finished his 1st set of lifts. "Only to you I am" Jean said as he leaned back on the bed, his weight resting on his arms.

Once finished with his work out Marco sat the weight down on the floor. "Finally I'm done with this torture" Marco muttered. Jean just rolled his eyes and slid closer to Marcos side. Resting his head on Marco's left shoulder Jean shut his eyes. "Marco…it's not that bad." Jean muttered out as he yawned. Marco only smiled and wrapped his arm around Jeans waist bringing him closer to his side. "Ya it's not that bad" Marco whispered as he listened to the soft snoring of Jean.

-Marco's P.o.v-

After Jean left for the day I decided to go to sleep. But as I shut my eyes my stomach churned in discomfort. Why? I don't know but the feeling made my eyes snap open. From which point I glanced around frantically as the corners of my vision blurred and the world spun.

Groaning I sit up and clutch my head. 'Where am I?' I question as I glance around the poorly lit street, a light breeze tussling my hair. Cars zoom past me and the muffled chatter of passerby's fill my ears. I slowly stand from what I now recognize as a sidewalk and start to walk with the crowd of people in front of me. As I walk I glance around the vaguely familiar scenery. I stop when I see Jean on the other side of the road. "Jean...Jean!" I call out as I look both ways then start across the street.

I don't see the car coming towards me. I don't feel the impact or the feeling of skidding across the pavement.

I _live_ it.

I can feel every bone breaking, every piece of skin being harshly ripped off my body. It hurts. But why isn't jean rushing to my side? I can see him slightly from the view I have on my crushed side. 'Why aren't you helping me Jean?' I silently ask as I look up to see him smiling brightly. A shock wave of pain goes through my body causing me to shut my eyes and grit my teeth. But when I open them again all I see is darkness. Confused, with my heart feeling broken for some reason.

With a sharp intake of breath I jolt up. Sweat pours off of me as I look around, taking heavy gulps of air. "J-just a dream….just a dream." I repeat trying to reassure myself. It doesn't work though. I can still feel the pain. I can still hear the screeching of tires and the crunch of bones on the cold road. It echoes throughout the room it seems like.

Im scared.

**A/N: sorry for the late update. School has decided to be a hoe and pile work on me. But I have prevailed! Writers block plagues me little now after an hour of algebra homework. **

**Now more importantly, what's wrong with Marco? Hasn't he been through enough as is?! Apparently not…find out in the next chapter how he tells Jean the heart wrenching dream or nightmare. Anyways a message to the reader's:**

**BE SAFE AND DON'T HUMP ANY UNICORNS…..UNLESS THEY ARE FRIENDLY!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	6. Authors Note

** AUTHORS NOTE ****PLEASE READ**

**SmileCat: Yo sorry if you thought this was an update but this is gonna clear up a few things hopefully. Uh number one is that I have not abandoned this story I just have a major case of writers block and school was being a… well school. Then when I tried working on it my brain was like 'OH NO YOU DON'T MWAHAHAHAHA!'. So yeah that's why I haven't been updating this series and now a word or words from our characters!**

**Jean: This is complete bullshit! Update this more or I will punch you.**

**Marco: Jean violence never solved anything! Plus if you kill the author who will write the story?**

**-Eren walks in-**

**Eren: I will and horse face dies first.**

**Jean: Shut up Jaeger! *throws book***

**Eren: No you horse face! *throws a chair***

**Marco: Can you two stop fighting? *stuff being thrown and broken in the back ground* **

**Jean: *****angry shrieking**** manly yelling***

**Eren: *Angry grumbling* **

**Marco: Uh don't mind the noise ***crash*** but SmileCat wants ***bang*** to assure you that ***boom*** she will update th-***KABOOM*** THE STORY BEFORE OR AFTER THANKSGIVING. PLEASE ***gunshot noises*** BE PATIENT ***ambulance sirens*** AND THANK YOU FOR READING. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: As promised I give you chapter 6! P.s Please read the authors note at the end for all the thanks' and what not**

_With a sharp intake of breath I jolt up. Sweat pours off of me as I look around, taking heavy gulps of air. "J-just a dream….just a dream." I repeat trying to reassure myself. It doesn't work though. I can still feel the pain. I can still hear the screeching of tires and the crunch of bones on the cold road. It echoes throughout the room it seems like. _

_Im scared._

-Part 6 Marco's P.o.v-

The morning after my nightmare was a dull one. Meaning I got the same old tasteless oatmeal and same old fake smile from the nurse who brought it. Oddly enough it gave me a sense of security that my morning was the same. My lips tremble as I remember how Jean didn't come to my rescue. It's almost as painful as the wounds that I physically have. Almost, but still the pain of reality is more potent and pure in my opinion.

The moment jean walks in for his daily visit he has a sweet innocent smile on his face and it made my stomach churn. But I kept my face calm and vague of my true emotions. "Jean, how are you? Sleep well last night?" I ask in a hurry, fidgeting with the spoon in my left hand. "Fine, fine, how'd you sleep Marco?" he responds, as he sits in the chair near my left. I give a quick nod, my eyes staring at the empty bowl of oatmeal. "You seem…distant. What's wrong?" Jean asks, placing a steady hand on my left one. This stopped my actions and made me look up into Jeans eyes. "I…y-" I start, but stop when I realize that Jean is shaking. "Marco?" Jean asks his eyes receding into his skull. I jump up, ripping my hand from his grip and with unknown strength bolt out of the room.

In my panic I rush past nurses and knock over trays of food. I turn a sharp corner and keep running until something solid stops me in my tracks. I look up from the ground, only to come face to face with Dr. Jaeger. "Hello Marco how are you feeling?" He asked in a twisted demonic voice. My eyes shut tightly as my body starts to convulse in fear. "What's wrong Marco, reality too real for you?" Dr. Jaeger states. I shake my head frantically begging my eyes to open. "What do you fear most Marco?" He asks, so close to my ear I shudder more than I already am. "Wake up." He yells

My body shoots up as I let out a blood curdling scream. My eyes snap open and my breathing slows. But sweat continues to accumulate on my brow. Hands still shaky I reach out for something, anything to ground me in a sense. What im met with is a warm hand caressing my outstretched one. My eyes focus on the hand clutching my own as my mind reels with emotion. My eyes clouded by tears a familiar body hugs against mine. Calming me, relaxing my mind…I missed it but also feared the comfort. "J-jean" I whimper out hopelessly. My ears start to ring blocking out the answer of the other person. A familiar sensation of rocking back and forth, hushed words of comfort come into my mind 'focus…focus' they whisper like a secret promise. 'You're going to be ok just focus on my voice' it whispers. My mind relaxes and my eyes clear. I clutch the hand of the other person. "Jean" I mutter out again. "Im here, im here" Jean repeats, his hand squeezing my own tighter.

"Je-an" I choke out. "Marco, im here ok? Nothing's going to hurt you." Jeans voice whispers out as he hugs me tighter. "I was so scared. Why didn't you save me Jean?" I ask in a hushed voice. "Marco…I will always save you. There's nothing that could stop me from saving you. I love you Marco with all my heart I love you." He whispers out, kissing my temple lovingly. I shake my head slowly "Y-you didn't save me". I could feel Jeans muscles tense at my words. "How could I save you? Dammit h-…..how could I save you?" he chokes out as he grips me tighter. My breathing increases as I feel the tears soak into my hospital gown. "How could you have left me for two years Jean?" my breath hitches as I realize what I've said. I feel him bury his face into my shoulder. "I-I…im so sorry Marco, I never meant any of what I said back then. I was…I was in a bad place and didn't see what losing you would do to me. I can't. I can't breathe without you Marco, I can't live without you either. You're my sun, my moon…my entire universe. Please, please don't shut me out." Jean said as he gently cupped my right cheek. I didn't flinch or protest when he turned my face towards his and kissed me.

Emotions were present like the first time we kissed when we were younger. I didn't hesitate to respond. I felt him hesitantly run his tongue over my bottom lip. God how I missed the feeling of his tongue against mine, all my negative feelings vanished as quickly as they came. His hands went to my hips as his tongue explored my mouth. The feeling of teeth scraping against my lower lip caused a shy moan to escape into the kiss, making jean smirk. I could help what happened next which was my back arching and my hands griping jeans wrists in a plea for him to do something, anything. He broke away with one final, short kiss. "If this continues I don't think I can hold back." Jean mutters as he teasingly brushed his lips against my own. I let out a breathy laugh. "I forgive you and im sorry Jean" I say, squeezing his wrists gently. Jean shook his head in dismissal "Its fine. But I have some great news" He states happily. "What is it?" I ask as I turn my head to the side slightly. Jeans smile grows, making my own grow as well.

"Your being released today Marco"

**A/N: I would like to first start out with thanking all the people who have followed this story and reviewed. It makes me really happy to know that people actually enjoy my random story ideas! Also for the support and amazing feedback I get from you guys, yet again I say thank you ;w; **

**Now for story news! **

**Next chapter will have a soft lemon in it! Yes I know finally. Then chapters 8 and 9 will be a bit more fluff and recovery. Chapter 10 is straight lovely smut and fluff~ so look forward to those chapters and enjoy the rest of your day or night**

**~SmileCat**


End file.
